1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fairway wood type golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses fairway wood type golf club heads. One method for manufacturing a fairway wood type golf club head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,175, issued to Nishitani, et al. The method involves manufacturing the face member of the head by laser welding together a central metal piece, and intermediate metal piece, and an outer metal piece.
Another method for manufacturing of a golf club head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,772, issued to Vincent et al. for Golf Club Head and Method for Making It. This patent discloses controlling the desired weight of the golf club head by installing a cavity in the rear wall of a golf club head's hollow main body which is capable of encompassing a range of weights.
Yet another method for manufacturing a golf club head is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,416, issued to Yabu for Golf Club Head and Method of Making the Same. The method comprises making a wax model of the hollow main body having an opening, wherein in order to prevent deformation of the wax model during making a casting mold, the wax model is provided with a brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,506 for Method of Making Golf Club Head, discloses a method which comprises making two metal parts, wherein at least one of them is provided with a small protrusion along the surface to be welded. This metal part is laser welded to the opposite surfaces by applying a laser beam to at least the protrusion so that the molten material of the protrusion penetrates into a gap between the opposite surfaces to connect the two metal parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,063 for Method of Manufacturing a Golf Club Head, discloses a method of making a golf club head having a center of gravity which comprises providing a solid billet of material and milling out a cavity in the billet. The cavity has dimensions selected to control the center of gravity.
When prototyping clubs, it is necessary to predetermine the CG position and total weight before a casting tool is made. The CG position and total weight is determined by club shape and core design of the casting tool. The core of the casting tool is what creates the hollow portion inside the club. The core piece is part of the casting tool and can be expensive to replace, if there is a desire to change the CG position and/or the total mass of the club.